


Coffee and Tea

by ThatPeskyAloe



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Coffee, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Head Injury, Injury, Kissing, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Morning Kisses, Pizza, Tea, Television Watching, Video & Computer Games, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPeskyAloe/pseuds/ThatPeskyAloe
Summary: Get better kisses, cuddling on the couch, knowing how the other liked their tea or coffee. And then, being there to comfort the other or stitch them up; it all came together into an odd domesticity that they both had come to love.





	Coffee and Tea

Jacket woke up to a pounding in his head, aching all over. He vaugely remembered the night before; being hit with a crowbar was his most vivid memory of the job he'd taken. He wanted nothing more than to curl in on himself and sleep off the pain seeped into him, but it didn't let him. Blinking hard he slowly sat up, mindful of his sore joints, and perched on the edge of the bed. He lit a cigarette, letting it dangle from his mouth idly until the heat nipped at his lips, a vauge attempt at bringing himself to some form of coherence and staving off the occasional wave of nausea that snuck up on him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see the girl sound asleep in her own bed, hair strewn over the pillows and breathing slowly, and tried not to envy the fact that she was happily unconscious. He stood slowly, got some clothes and walked quietly to the door, not wanting to wake her as he slipped out of the room.

There was an envelope slid through the letterbox, it's corner trapped in the shutter to leave it dangling from the slit. Payment for last night probably. Or some shit about PPI or something. He'd check later. For now he stepped into the bathroom and began stripping off. He'd collapsed into bed almost immediately after getting home last night, and there was blood dried onto him. He felt gross. But a bath might fix that a bit.

He turned the water on slowly, running it over his hand to keep it from splashing loudly until it had filled enough to muffle the falling water, the let it fill up slowly. Another spate of nausea hit him. He managed to turn away to lean over the toilet before he threw up, coughing, eyes stinging. Fuck, that sucked. He wished he was still asleep. The fact he owned a toaster briefly crossed his mind, but he dismissed it quickly; after all, the cable was far too short. It was full soon enough, and he sank into the hot water with a soft groan as it eased the ache in his body slightly, just sitting there for a while until he remembered the blood wouldn't wash itself off. He wasn't slow about it, wiping down where it was needed and ducking his head below the water to wash his hair. His fingers caught at the back of his head and he raised it up out of the water when a pain flated up at the base of his skull. His hand, when he pulled it away, was sticky with dried blood rehydrated by the water. He remembered now, the source of the ache in his head; a lead pipe swung at his head, though the memory was hazy. That explained a lot... Probably had a concussion. Falling asleep as soon as he got home had probably been a dangerous choice- but hey, he was fine regardless. And it explained the nausea. It took some time to get out of his hair, especially when being mindful of the injury there. Once he was clean he was almost reluctant to get out, but it was cooling down anyway, so he stepped out onto the mat and began towelling off.

He'd taken longer than usual, despite not meaning to. He felt surprisingly good after that bath... His muscles felt more relaxed, though his head wasn't fairing too much better than it had been before. And his nausea seemed to have passed, more or less. He wondered how long he'd taken as he finished dressing by pulling his shirt over his head and, after giving his hair a quick second towel off and swilling some mouthwash to get the acidic taste out of his mouch, stepped out the room. He picked up the envelope, the towel over his shoulders brushing his arm as he leaned down, and tore it open to check out the contents. Payment.

He wandered through to the kitchen and put it on the table to deal with later, again. He almost didn't notice her until she spoke, but he thankfully didn't startle.

"Hey, you're up." She smiled at him, holding out a mug to him. "Made you coffee."

Jacket nodded in appreciation and took the mug from her, appreciating the warm porcelain on his hands. He set it down for a second to grab some painkillers from the drawer, popping chalky white objects from the blister packaging, one, two, three, to be swallowed with his coffee. She leant against the counter with her own mug in hand, black tea.

_ "I've never really liked coffee." She'd said as she picked up a fifty pack of teabags from the shelf to add to the basket. "No matter what you add, it's just... Always sort of bitter. Kinda sounds like a metaphor for something, huh?"_

They never said a word, drinking their respective beverages in comfortable silence until she spoke again.

"You okay?" She asked. She must have noticed the change in posture, to keep his back from protesting. Jacket offered her a shrug.

"Mm." He hummed. "Just sore."

"Whereabouts?"

Jacket gestured vaugely to his whole body. Donna giggled slightly, and set her empty mug down after rinsing it. She nodded her head toward his empty mug and took it as well once it was held out, doing the same. Jacket took a moment while she was turned away to blink hard and pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to will away the pain behind his eyes. He'd intended to have stopped by the time she turned back, but had obviously taken longer than intended when he found hands gently on his shoulders and a concerned face not far from his own. He tried not to flinch back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

Jacket offered another shrug. "Got hit. In the head, last night." He carefully, trying to be reassuring, touched one of the hands on his shoulders. "M'gonna be fine."

That seemed to make her feel a little better, though she still moved in closer and went on tiptoe to press a small kiss to his forehead. Jacket felt his cheeks warm as she pulled away, smiling.

"Any better now?" She half joked.

Jacket returned the favour with a quick, soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, making her giggle. "Mhm. Better."

She'd made it a habit of giving him get better kisses, even though they both knew it was silly. There was something sweet and innocent about it that made Jacket's chest feel warm, affection he long thought dead being stirred up by simple, domestic gestures; though the first get better kiss she had given wasn't ideal.

_"Please promise you'll be okay..." She said, tears in her eyes. He'd stumbled into the apartment some time ago, bloodied and half conscious with pain and blood loss. She'd helped stitch him up with trembling hands, trying to convince him to go to the hospital to no avail. Her kiss was feather light on the base of his neck, a flicker of warmth on his cold, sweat damp skin that grounded him. "Promise me."_

He watched her wander through to the living room, socked feet not making much noise on the floor. He cast a glance out of the window for the first time that morning, and realised it was raining. Heavily. Now he stopped to pay attention he could hear it drumming against the window, hear it running down the drainpipe outside, and wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

He followed her through, sinking onto the couch next to her and thanking some god he didn't care for that the painkillers had begun working, blocking out the pain the night before brought him. She scooted closer to him and he lifted his arm to allow her to snuggle up to his side and waited for her to settle comfortably before he put his arm back down, around her. She hummed, and passed him the remote. He turned on the TV and flicked through channels until he found one that seemed interesting, something to do with sea life, and looked at Donna for approval. She smiled and rested her head on his chest. Content. So they stayed like that for a while.

The program had long since finished, moved on to something about how things were made in factories when Jacket heard her stomach growl. She seemed embarrassed, more so when he gave her a playful poke to the abdomen, reaching up to swat at him equally playfully. He reached across for the phone, ordered pizza, and eventually had to disentangle himself from her to get up and go to the door for it. They ate, and played a game cross legged and leaning forward in concentration until later. They ordered pizza again, a different kind for variety. Then they kept playing until they beat the game, playing late into the night.

She took a bath after that, leaving him alone on the couch with a small kiss to his cheek for some time; she liked to take her time in the bath. Jacket used that time to get up, stretch, take some more painkillers. He added painkillers to the list of things to pick up at the store, underneath coffee and tea. He made her a cup of tea for when she got out of the bath, and coffee for himself.

She came out of the bathroom in pyjamas- not an actual set, but a pair of pyjama shorts and a shirt that belonged to him, too large on her frame. He felt that warmth swell in his chest again, and he handed her the cup he'd made.

"Aw, for me?" She joked, taking the cup. "You're sweet."

He'd made his coffee black and strong. She sipped away on her tea happily, then said she was going to go to bed. He put his mug to the side to welcome her into his arms for a goodnight hug, holding her against his chest for a while. She was warm against him, and he felt good about having her in his arms. He felt like he could protect her like this.

It felt like it was too soon when she pulled away, but he was sated with a kiss to his mouth with her on tiptoe, unsteady. He helf her hips gently to steady her and felt her smile against his lips before she stepped away, still smiling. She smiled a lot more, now. It had taken her a while to start smiling, Genuinely.

_He'd grown used to her obligatory smiles whenever he did something for her, brought her food, all that. But when he'd promised her he wouldn't hurt her for the millionth time in weeks and she finally realised he was being completely earnest, that he wanted nothing from her and just wished for her to recover, her genuine, tearful happy smile had caught him completely off guard. He'd felt almost as happy as her at that moment._

"Goodnight Jacket." She said softly, giving his arm a light tap. "You get some sleep too, okay?"

"I will." He nodded. "G'night."

She slipped into the bedroom, and he remained in the kitchen drinking his coffee. Today had been good. He wished this could go on forever, really; this gentle domesticity. He sat looking into the bottom of his cup for what felt like a while, committing the day to memory. She was fast asleep by then.

In the other room, the phone rang, and he got up to answer it.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually writing something straight was kind of weird lmao, I've gotten so used to gay shit that typing 'she' actually feels off. Also, I picked up the name Donna from killapunk! You should check em out, they make a lot of good content.
> 
> I've had a huge craving for domestic fluff lately... ( ◜‿◝ )♡


End file.
